


Daria: Freshman Year

by Son_of_a_Preacherman



Series: Daria - The College Years [1]
Category: Daria (Cartoon), Dawson's Creek
Genre: Abduction, Class Issues, College, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Character, Politics, Protests, Romance, Roommates, Stalking, Student Council, Study Date, Study Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_a_Preacherman/pseuds/Son_of_a_Preacherman
Summary: Following on from Is It College Yet, and my previous stories, Dawson's Creek Alternate Season 3 and Daria's Graduation Trip, Daria has finished high school and is now navigating her freshman year of college. Along the way, she will make new friends, date a suicidally depressed anarchist, be abducted and may even hang out with Jane if there's time.
Relationships: Alison/Jane Lane, Daria Morgendorffer/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Daria - The College Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017733
Kudos: 1
Collections: Preacherverse





	1. College, It Is

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows Daria’s first year of college at Raft University and is set following the conclusion of the Daria TV series and the TV movie Is It College Yet. It also follows on from my previous stories Alternate Season 4 and Daria’s Graduation Trip (which may or may not be separate, depending on the version you’re reading) in the Daria’s Creek series. If you’re unfamiliar with those stories, you will still understand most of this story, but some of the references may go over your head.
> 
> All the songs referenced in this story can be found in a YouTube Playlist here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TRZDjsFbb8&list=PL0Yhr70ADm47PyLh4Zs-gNVFAAGB5afIO
> 
> Again, if you don’t know the songs, you aren’t missing any crucial information, but you are missing some cool music.  
> As with all of my fics, this one will feature a theme song, in this case, Strange Little Girl by Tori Amos.  
> A special thanks goes out to my beta readers, Matthew, Marcus and Heather.
> 
> Copyright Notice: This is a work of fanfiction. Daria was created by Glen Eichler and is (c) MTV Networks, Viacom 1997-2002. Dawson’s Creek was created by Kevin Williamson, and is (c) Columbia Tristar Television, Sony Pictures Entertainment. I own neither. I claim no rights to these properties. This work is available free of charge, and no money has been made or exchanged in the creation or publication of this work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria is assigned a partner for a class project, and her room-mate invites her to a protest.

Daria's heart was pumping so hard, it felt like it would explode out of her chest. As usual, no one would have noticed from looking at her. At this moment however, Daria was trying to evade attention as she snuck into the classroom a few minutes late. She almost succeeded. The door she entered though was at the rear of the classroom, the teacher was facing away from the class and the goth drones that passed for students were all paying close attention to him. But Just when she had reached her desk, he and the rest of the class turned their attention towards her.

"Young lady, do try to be on time. You're no longer in high school"

"No, I'm at military school" Daria quipped, thinking of her father

"Oh, so you think you're funny, eh?"

"Sometimes"

"Well, I've got news for you, I've seen your type before. You're just a mouthy kid with a lot to learn about life"

The teacher then turned back to the class, and Daria took a seat

"As I was saying, I am Professor Hubert Andrews and this is Gothic Literature 101. If you were expecting another class, you are in the wrong place, please leave at once and find your correct classroom"

La-la-la-la-la

At the end of the class, students were paired up for their presentations over the coming weeks. Daria drew a name out of a hat.

"Jason Erickson"

A young man, dressed from head to foot in back, and wearing black makeup stepped forward, and drew a topic out of another hat.

" _The Raven_ by Edgar Allan Poe"

Daria wasn't sure what to make of him based on her first impression, besides the fact that he was obviously a goth. They exchanged numbers and email addresses and agreed they would make a time to meet and work on their presentation together. Upon leaving the classroom, Daria felt a shiver go down her spine. Something felt off, but Daria couldn't figure out what.

La-la-la-la-la

 _I'm not very good at lying. So let me just say that, in my experience, high school sucks. If I had to do it all over again, I'd have started advanced placement classes in preschool so I could go from eighth grade straight to college. However, given the unalterable fact that high school sucks, I'd like to add that if you're lucky enough to have a good friend and a family that cares, it doesn't have to suck quite as much. Otherwise, my advice is: stand firm for what you believe in, until and unless logic and experience prove you wrong; remember, when the emperor looks naked, the emperor_ _is_ _naked; the truth and a lie are not "sort of the same thing"; and there is no aspect, no facet, no moment of life that can't be improved with pizza. Thank you."_

\- Daria's Graduation speech (written by Glenn Eichler and Peggy Nicoll)

La-la-la-la-la

Daria returned to her dorm room and could immediately read her roommate, Jessica Clayton's face. They hadn't known each other long, but Daria was a keen student of human nature.

"How was class?" she asked

"It was alright. What do you want?" Daria replied

"What makes you think I want something?" she asked innocently

"You look like you need to ask for a favour"

"Okay, there's a protest, next week"

"Go on" Daria said, with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance

"There's a meeting next week of Raft management, and they're discussing weakening of their Affirmative Action policy"

"And..?"

"And the protest is to send a message for them not to"

"Jessica, I don't know if you've noticed, but a) we're white and b) we've already been accepted here. This doesn't exactly affect us"

"I know, but its important that we show our support for African American students and the African American community in general"

There was a long pause

"What is it Daria?" Jessica wasn't as good at Daria at reading people, but even she could tell something was up.

"Its just, sometimes you remind me so much of my mother, and someone I went to school with"

"A friend?"

"Not exactly. So, this protest, what's in it for me?"

"Well, rumour has it that a local skinhead gang will be hosting a counter protest"

"Skinheads?" this piqued Daria's attention

"As in white supremacists"

"You realise not all skinheads are white supremacists?" Daria clarified

"Yes, and not all white supremacists are skinheads" Jessica explained

"Well, that would make an interesting post for my blog" Daria mused aloud

"You can borrow my digital camera" Jessica offered

"That's okay, my cell phone has a camera"

"Mine has better quality"

"Yeah, but grainy low res photos will go better with my blog's gritty, edgy aesthetic" Daria quipped


	2. The Protest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria attends a rally with her roomate, and encounters some interesting people, and something else.

“So, is this your first protest?” Jessica asked

“Not exactly. There was that time my high school teachers went on strike”

“And you joined them?”

“Actually, I filled in for them”

“You scab!”

“Yeah, I guess I was. Then there was my English teacher’s rally for unity”

“That sounds nice”

“He dressed up as Karl Marx. It was weird.”

“Sounds like it”

“And finally, there was the time I got my high school’s shady soda contract cancelled”

“You organised a protest?”

“Not exactly. I just visited the education commissioner's office and appealed to his sense of reason”?

“And that worked?”

“Well, that and my principal’s breakdown in front of him”

“Good on you for showing initiative”

“If I didn’t it no one else would have”

Jessica smiled in approval nevertheless

la-la-la-la-la

Despite her seemingly nonchalant reaction, Daria was shocked to see the size of the crowd. The protest was easily the largest one she had seen.

“Big enough for you, Daria?” Jessica asked

“I suppose” Daria replied “Are those your people?” she asked upon seeing the Democrats on Campus setting up their stall.

“Let’s find out” Jessica responded

Jessica quickly realised that, although she didn’t know any of them personally, they knew of each other, in a six degrees of Kevin Bacon way. Jessica offered to help them out, and they gave her a stack of flyers and a clipboard for sign ups.

“So, Daria...” she began her pitch “How would you like the honour of being my first sign up?”

“No thanks” Daria replied “But I’ll gladly take a flyer”

“Would you like to sign up to our email newsletter?”

“Sure, why not” Daria pick up the pen and wrote down her details “Now, I’m going to find some skinheads” she explained

“Good luck”

“You too”

la-la-la-la-la

The assembled crowd probably numbered in the hundreds. Daria managed to get some crowd shots on her phone, but struggled to get the whole crowd in frame, given the sheer size. Off to one side, she discovered the counter protest, which numbered no more than two dozen. They held banners saying things like “merit not race” and “say no to positive discrimination”. Daria got some decent shots, but was sure to keep her distance. However, some protesters from the main crowd were less restrained and Campus security was on hand to keep the groups separate.

Daria got some good shots of the stand off too.

After a while, Daria returned to the main part of the protest, amidst chants, speeches and sign waving. However, this did not stop the army of spruikers from descending upon Daria, much to her surprise. It was rather like campus culture day, a few weeks ago, when every student society would send recruiters to bombard the new cohort of freshman. But this was much worse, given that it was much more crowded, noisy and tense. The vast majority of spruikers were Socialists and/or Communists, all with slightly different names, much like the Judean People’s Front or People’s Front of Judea from Monty Python’s the life of Brian, Daria thought to herself. She eventually worked out a system for dealing with each of them. Take a picture of them holding their sign, sign up for their newsletter, take a flyer and leave it at that. She turned down all attempts to sell her newspapers or magazines. Daria had enough reading to do for class, without adding to the pile.

Also out in force were the Green Party, Sustainability society (Daria wasn’t clear on the difference, but didn’t bother to ask), Women's and Queer societies and a number of others. She again took their flyers, gave her email address, and bid them good day.

The whole experience made Daria feel, almost hopeful and optimistic. Then she bumped into her classmate, Jason.

“Actually, call me Jay” he said

“And what are you selling today?” Daria asked, pointedly

“Nothing less than total and complete liberation for the entire human race” he said, completely straight faced

“So, no small goals, then?”

“On the contrary, we have a much smaller goal in the short term. A bunch of us are trying to set up an anarchist student society”

“Well, I like the acronym” Daria stated, suppressing a smile

“So, will you sign up?”

“I’ll think about it” Daria said, noncommittally

“What can I do to change that maybe to a yes?”

“Well, you could explain to me what you mean by anarchist?” Daria said, she was genuinely curious, but trying not to sound too keen

“Well, anarchists believe that human relationships should be based upon freedom and equity, and we oppose all forms of hierarchy and domination, including, but not limited to...” he trialled off when he noticed the crowd starting to move

“I have several follow up questions, but first and foremost, where is everyone going?”

“I believe were about to march to the admin building and occupy the President’s office”

“If this President is anything like my high school principal, I look forward to it, but I need to find the person I came here with. You have my email address?”

“Does this mean I can sign you up?”

“Sure, whatever” Daria said, halfheartedly, but secretly overjoyed she’d made a connection with someone

la-la-la-la-la

“Oh, hey Daria” Jessica said, getting her attention

“What’s going on?” Daria asked

“The board meeting has been cancelled, so we’re going to march on the President and Provost's offices and try and get some answers”

“Good luck”

“You’re not coming?”

“I have some studying to do”

“Well, will you come to the DoC mixer?” Jessica was trying to sound subtle and failing miserably

“What’s in it for me?”

“You can ask awkward questions”

“Alright” Daria said, with faux defeatism, and turned to leave

“One more thing...” Daria turned back

“Yes?” Daria raised one of her eyebrows.

“Can you help me out with a project I’m working on?”

“What’s the project?”

“Its for linguistics, its about sarcasm and irony”

“And you’re asking me?” Daria said, with faux annoyance

“Crazy idea, I know” Jessica said, mimicking Daria’s tone

“And what do you need from me?”

“Just a semi-structured interview, a series of short answer question, no more than half an hour”

“You know what my next question is” Daria stated matter of factly

“I’ll introduce you to some freshman in dire need of tutoring”

“In Linguistics?”

“And Political Science”

“Okay, deal. See you back at the dorm” Daria said, then turned to leave, taking some final snaps of the crowd as they awkwardly crammed themselves into the corridor of the admin building like sardines. As she did, she could have sworn someone was taking photos of her, but there were so many people, and a several different photographers, she couldn’t be sure. She thought it over as she turned to leave. Was she being paranoid or...


	3. The Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria and her classmate work on a presentation about the Raven by Edgar Allan Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references to suicide.

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

_"'Tis some visiter," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—_

_Only this and nothing more."_

la-la-la-la-la

Daria and Jason met in the library to prepare their presentation. Jason had booked a study room ahead of time. They each brought a copy of the poem, which they took it in turns reading from. Once they were done, they exchanged their thoughts.

"Well, that was depressing"

"If only the narrator had thought to visit a shrink":

"Or a bar"

"Or an opium den"

"Or an undertaker"

Daria blinked hard, and took a few more moments to reply

"Excuse me" she said, after a moment

"I said.."

"I heard what you said, what I don't get is why"

"Dark humour is a tried and tested way of dealing with dark thoughts"

"I know the poem is dark, but.."

"No, I mean my own dark thoughts"

"What do you mean?" Daria asked, lifting her glasses, and rubbing the bridge of her nose

"Well, when I was nine, my mom took her own life, and since then, I've often thought about joining her"

Daria took a moment to absorb this information, after which his earlier remark made a lot more sense.

"And you joke about it in order to cope?" Daria realised

"You do the same thing, right?"

This actually annoyed Daria

"But I'm not depressed or suicidal. Why do people keep thinking I am? Do I give off dark and gloomy vibes?"

"Not really, I just meant you also use humour as a coping mechanism"

"I suppose so"

"Also, while you find cynicism comforting and it helps you to make sense of the world, most people associate it with despair and disappointment"

"How very observant of you" Daria was mildly impressed, which coming from her was high praise

la-la-la-la-la

They ended up creating a digital slideshow, which incorporated a number of screen shots from The Simpsons' Tree-house of Horror episode to feature _The Raven_.

The first half of the presentation, which was narrated by Daria, discussed the history and structure of the poem, when it was first published, its length, metre, tone and briefly touched on its prequel poem, _Lenore_.

The second half, which Jason presented, discussed its themes, such as grief, loss, depression, the dark side of imagination, and its symbolism, the significance of Ravens in various cultures (usually death).

At the end, they opened the floor to questions.

"It it true what the Simpsons said about it?" One student asked

"And what was that?"

"That people were easier to scare in the past?"

"Daria, would you care to field that one?"

"Well, I'd have to say yes, if only because this was before film, and therefore before jump scares. "What do you think Jason?"

"I think fears are different across different cultures and change over time. What is scary to one time or culture may not be scary in another. But fear is fear, so I'd have to say no"

"Was Poe himself a widower?" Another student asked

"Yes, but not at the time he wrote this" Daria stated succinctly

There were no more questions after that.

"Well done, you may return to your seats." the professor said, stoically

At this point in the semester, they realised that this professor didn't give out praise lightly, so this was quite a compliment.

La-la-la-la-la

After class, Jason approached Daria

"Can we walk and talk?" he asked

"I guess" she said halfheartedly

"I just wanted to say that I've enjoyed spending time with you recently"

"Same here" to the untrained ear, it may have sounded sarcastic, but Jason was able to see through it

"And I was hoping to continue spending time with you"

"I'd like that too"

"Well, the fact that you didn't run away screaming when I opened up to you about my mom told me that"

There was an awkward silence.

"What I'm trying to say is, would you like to grab a pizza together sometime?"

"You mean as friends, or..." Daria more or less knew what the answer was going to be, and she was just stalling

"No"

Daria was clearly distracted, and struggled to focus on the issue at hand. Once again, her instincts were telling her something was off.

"Its okay of you don't want to" he said, guessing she was trying to let him down easily

"No, its just that, I really don't know what to say. I wasn't exactly expecting this. Give me a moment to think about it"

They continued walking and talking until they reached her dorm room. This managed to buy her enough time to come up with an answer.

"Give me some time to think about it"

"Alright" he said, with zero pressure or guilt in his tone "see you in class"

"Bye"

Jessica had spotted the two of them in the slightly open doorway.

"Who was that?" she asked

"None of your business" Daria replied frankly.


	4. The Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria and Jessica go to a meeting and Daria helps Jessica with an assignment. As a result, the two learn a little more about each other.

On the way to the meeting, Daria's roommate had persuaded her to attend, she asked Daria something that had been on her mind for a while?

"So, who was this person I remind you of?"

"My classmate, well, she's a joiner, an overachiever, but let's just say she plays for the other team to you"

"She's a lesbian?"

"No. Think about it, what are we going to?"

"You mean the Demo… oh" it finally clicked into place for her "She's a Republican"

"Or at least her family are, and she has a hard time standing up to them"

"I know the feeling" she said, sighing.

Jessica noticed that seemed to be distracted, but didn't say anything.

When they arrived at the meeting, they were greeted by someone who asked them to sign in. Jessica recognised them, and tried to introduce them to Daria, but Daria showed no interest. The interaction somewhat set the tone for the meeting, which started with a power-point, given by a man and a woman.

They introduced themselves as the Raft University chapter of the Democrats on Campus ( _thank you captain obvious_ , Daria thought)

They explained a little of the history of the Democratic Party, then about the Party's values of equality, environmentalism, social justice, non-interventionism…

Daria raised her hand, but was ignored

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed

"I'm sorry. Question and Answer time is later. Just let me finish this part, and then there will be a video"

That wasn't their exact choice of words, but that's what Daria heard.

Public services, inducing health care, education and public transit.

Daria rolled her eyes. "I don't think they even know what that means" she whispered to Jessica, who shot back an annoyed glance.

The executive then introduced themselves, and the names immoderately disappeared from Daria's mind. Not that it mattered, It not like Daria would ever be seeing these people again.

They then explained what they do. Namely, recruit people into the party, run social events and fundraisers, campaign in local, state and national elections, and yes, even run for student council. The speaker then asked if anyone in the crowd would consider running for student council next semester, staring a hole in Daria, who said nothing and didn't alter her expression in the slightest.

They then played a video of the 2000 DNC, which was recorded by some of the members, who were in attendance, along with official footage from the event spliced in.

"Now, were there any questions?"

Daria's hand shot up

"Yes?" the speaker said incredulously

"Were there protests?

"At the convention, I think so"

"What were they protesting?"

"I think there was a number of issues, there were anti-abortionists, anti-globalisation and homeless protesters"

"And where do you stand on those issues?"

"Well, we're pro-choice, we think homelessness is a complex issues, but solving it requires both empathy and well funded, and administered services." one speaker said, then motioned for the other one to speak

"As for globalisation, we think its important to break down barriers to trade, but sweat shops are bad, is the short answer"

Daria's hand shot up again

"Yes?"

"In your presentation, you spoke of non-interventionism. Where do you stand on the Clinton Administration's Iraq air strikes?"

"That's a complex issue. We think its important for America to have a multi-lateral foreign policy, but sometimes, the international community can be slow to act, and America has to step in. Does that answer your question?" they said, turning it back on Daria

"I guess. Can I ask one more question?"

"I suppose so" the speakers were no longer incredulous, but had switched to politician mode, Daria noticed.

"In your presentation, you spoke of equality. Does that include gay rights?"

"Of course" they both said instantly

"What's your position on DOMA?"

There was a moment of confusion

"The Defence of Marriage Act" Daria clarified

"Oh right" for a moment, one of the speakers took a deep breath, as if to compose themself.

"Well, at this point in time, we don't think America is ready for same sex marriage, and it was even less ready four years ago" one speaker began

"But perhaps one day it will be, But if President Clinton hadn't signed DOMA, we could have ended up with a constitutional amendment. And that's a lot harder to overturn than an act of congress. Any more question?"

Daria was silent.

"Well, in that case please help yourself to food and stick around and chat." the speaker said, pointing towards the platter.

La-la-la-la-la

As Daria was helping herself to the free food (the best kind of food, when you're a college student), one of the presenters approached Daria.

"So, Daria, Jessica has told us a lot about you. You're clearly a smart and switched on young lady"

Daria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh she has, has she?"

"Yeah, and I see she didn't exaggerate. You're quite honest and blunt."

"And…?" Daria sensed they wanted to ask something

"Have you considered running for student council?"

"I'm not really the type. I'm not a joiner. I think this (indicating Jessica) is the person you're looking for"

Jessica blushed

"Well, Jessica, what do you say?"

"Ill think about it?"

la-la-la-la-la

"Do I owe you an apology?" Daria asked on the way back, seemingly from out of nowhere

"What for?"

"Did I just embarrass you in front of people you were trying to impress?" Again, Jessica was struck by how unusual it was for Daria to say such a think.

"Daria, those people are used to dealing with tough questions, whether they come form journalists or trolls. They know how to maintain their cool."

"That's not what I asked." Daria paused "I know I hogged the spotlight."

"And I told you that you could do that"

"So, we're cool?"

"Yeah. We're cool. But what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep looking over your shoulder"

"Its nothing" Daria said, thinking _at least I hope its nothing_

"So, do you still need help with your assignment?"

"Sure, we can do it when we get back if you like"

Daria nodded.

La-la-la-la-la

"So, I just need to sign the consent form, and then give your verbal consent for the recording"

"I, Daria Morgendorffer, of sound mind and body, do hereby give my consent for my voice to be recorded for Jessica Clayton's assignment"

"Alright, first question. Could you briefly explain the difference between Irony and Sarcasm?"

"Irony is situational, Sarcasm is a mode of speech"

"Could you give an example of each?"

"If I were to say _what a great plan_ , what would be sarcasm. If the plan worked out perfectly, that would be ironic"

"Would you consider Alanis Morrisette's song _Ironic_ to be Ironic?"

Daria rolled her eyes. This issue was so played out.

"No, but the line _well isn't this nice_ , is sarcastic"

"Could you give an example of something that has happened in your own life?"

"When President Clinton visited my school (Jessica's jaw dropped at this) my principal went to great lengths to prevent two particularly dimwitted students from being on campus that day. He was concerned they would embarrass him. However, they showed up anyway, and the President took a shine to them."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I deafended the dimwits to the President. I was worried what might happen to them. I should have been more worried about what would happen to my principal. When he tried to crash tackle the boys, the secret service guards tackled him"

"How Ironic" Jessica said "Did you say anything else to the President?"

"Well, I asked him if he meant it when he said that he would help every American get a college education, of it he was just jerking us around. The school green-lit the question" Jessica looked shocked at this.

"But before he had a chance to answer, he was interrupted by the aforementioned dimwits."

"That's a hell of a story" Jessica admitted

"Any more questions?"

"Just one. If you were asked out by a classmate, what would you say?"

Daria switched off the recording.

"How did you know about that?" Daria asked, mildly annoyed

"I have my sources" Jessica said, innocently

Daria raised an eyebrow.

"I overheard you talking about it on the phone with your friend. What was her name again? Joan?"

"Jane. And the answer is none of your business. Also, I haven't decided yet"

"And do you want to talk about it?" Jessica had now completely switched to friend mode, as best as she could.

Daria sighed "Not with you"

"How about with Jane?"

"Well, when Jane and I next meet up, we'll probably talk about it then"

"And do I get to meet her?"

"Eventually" Daria insisted, and Jessica realised that was all she would get out of Daria for now.


	5. College Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria and Jane exchange advice, and Daria's date no-shows. But he has a good reason. Which Daria will eventually discover.

"I don't know much about linguistics, but I know this. Don't base your thesis statement on something you're girlfriend said when you were making out" Daria said, holding back the urge to sound judgemental

"What about when I was eating her out?"

"Er, no"

"I'll email you though a reworked outline by tonight"

"How much do I owe you?"

"$20 should cover it. I can give you feedback on one further revision at no extra charge"

"Thanks" the girl walked away with a smile on her face.

The next girl had tears in her eyes. She handed Daria a sheet of paper.

"Its due tomorrow. And I haven't even started" she said between sobs.

"Okay" Daria began "You want my deluxe last minute term paper package. How much cash do you have on you?"

The girl handed Daria $50

"I want you to go straight to the library, and hand this note to the librarian" Daria began writing furiously "Then you start reading. Write down your email address, and I'll send further instructions this evening"

The girl did so "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you" she said excitedly, and tried to hug Daria.

"Touch me and our contract is null and void" Daria stated.

The girl stepped back.

"Don't just stand there, you've got a lot of reading to do." Daria stated calmly, and the girl walked off quickly.

"You're quite the entrepreneur" Jessica observed

"A girls gotta make money somehow" Daria relied, adding "Have you seen my Gothic lit textbook?" looking through her desk drawers"

"Not recently, why do you ask?"

"I'm sure I left it here somewhere" Daria replied, giving up for the moment "Just let me know if shows up"

"I will. Are you still meeting your friend today?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious is all"

"Then I'll be sure to inform you of any significant developments" Daria said, sounding very professional.

La-la-la-la-la

"I'm sorry Jane. We should have done this much sooner" Daria said, sitting in their new hangout, a local Pizza restaurant.

"Don't worry about it. These things happen" Jane replied

"Yeah, but I feel like its my fault and I feel guilty about it"

"What else?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's something else weighing on you. What is it?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I know you, Morgendorffer. Now, out with it"

Daria sighed. "A guy in my class asked me out"

"And…?

"And what?"

"How well do you know each other? How well do you click?"

"Well, we haven't know each other long, but we do seem to have a connection, but..." Daria trialled off

"But what..?"

"He has a dark side"

"In what sense?"

"Does the term _black dog_ mean anything to you?"

"The Led Zeppelin song or…

oh" Jane said, realising what Daria meant

"Yeah"

"So, before I give you any advice, I'm going to ask for some"

"Alright"

"I got a voicemail from Allison"

"Alison?" Daria was momentarily confused

"As in Ashfield, got you drunk and came onto you Allison?"

"That's the one"

"What did the message say?"

"That she was sorry and wanted to talk about what happened"

"I say go for it"

Jane was stunned

"But be sure to set clear boundaries and make it clear what she did wrong"

"That's actually really good advice"

"I've got one or two in me" Daria smiled slightly

"And now its your turn"

"Okay, you want my advice. Here it is. You've spend your entire life saying no to things. For once in your life, say yes. Give this thing a go and see where it leads"

"Touche" Daria replied

la-la-la-la-la

Daria and Jason's date was at a fancy Mexican restaurant. Fancy enough to require signing in, but not so fancy that bookings were required. Daria arrived first, so she signed in for the two of them. She then sat down, asked for some water and bread sticks. She decided not to order anything until he arrived. And then there was nothing to do, but wait, and wait, and wait. As she waited, her thoughts turned to her date with Ted, the home schooled kid, if it could be termed a date. For a former recluse, he actually took to socialising pretty well. The downside of this was he ended up ditching her for a VR game with a group of their classmates. And then she waited for Ted. And waited, and waited, and waited. Daria hoped this situation would work out better. Jason had better have damn good reason for being late.

Eventually, her cell phone rang.

"Hello, is this Daria Morgendorffer?"

"Speaking"

"This is Joe Erickson. Jason is my brother"

"Do you know where he is or when he'll get here"

"I'm afraid he won't be joining you this evening. He's quite sick. He's just been admitted to Hospital"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Thanks for letting me know. Was there anything else?"

"No, but I'll be sure to inform you of any significant developments"

"Well, you have my number" Daria replied, and hung up.

La-la-la-la-la

Daria walked home with a mixture of disappointment and concern. When she got back, Jessica could tell something was up.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to" she said.

Nevertheless, Daria explained to her what had happened.

"I'm sorry. That sounds like a tough situation" and put her hand on Daria's shoulder. The fact that Daria didn't immediately bat it away was an indication of how upset she was.

"I'll be alright" Daria said, although she didn't believe it, and then went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is based on the Splendora song that served as the opening theme to "Is It College Yet".


	6. The Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria hangs out with Jason's brother and learns a little more about each of them.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" Jessica asked, in a faux interrogative tone

"To hang out with a bunch of Communists" Daria replied "I got an email that said they're having a meeting tonight, so I thought I'd check it out"

"You're just doing this to wind me up, aren't you" Jessica said, mildly annoyed, but also slightly playfully

"Not just that, I've always been interested in Communism. The Soviet Union has always been particularly fascinating to me"

"I should report you to the House un-American Affairs Committee"

"Have you no shame, Senator?" Daria replied with a degree of faux outrage, and they both giggled a little.

"Okay, have fun and don't stay out too late"

"Yes, mom" Daria momentarily realised how lucky she was to have Jessica for a roommate, and not some Quinn clone, but then pushed the thought out of her mind. Why couldn't Jane be her roommate. Maybe one day it would happen.

la-la-la-la-la

When Daria entered the meeting room, she was asked to sign in by a young man in a pale red t-shirt that showed off his arm muscles, which Daria definitely didn't notice. When Daria wrote down her name on the sign in sheet, his eyes lit up, but Daria didn't notice that either.

"What should I put for organisation/union?" she asked, looking up the list and seeing things names that again reminded her of the Life of Brian. Things like People's Front of Judea, Judean People's Front and Popular Front. Things like that, but not exactly that.

The actual entries included Communist Party USA, Socialist Party USA, Socialist Alternative and ISO (International Socialist Organisation).

"You can leave it blank" he said. After a moment, he added "Daria, its me"

Daria was confused

"I'm Joe, Jason's brother" he explained "We spoke on the phone, the night of..." he trailed off

"Of course, the brother. But wait, haven't we met before. In person?" Daria asked, and it was Joe's turn to be confused.

"Yeah, now I remember. It was at the protest at the beginning of semester"

"Oh right. So, have you given any more thought to joining the class struggle?" he asked, sounding like a salesman

"I have, and I'm still thinking about it. So, remind me. What is the purpose of tonight's meeting?" she said, glancing at the books on the table, books about the Soviet Union, Vietnam War, the troubles in Northern Island, history of class struggle in the United States, all subjects that interested her. She then glanced at the prices and realised she couldn't afford any of them.

"We're trying to bring together all the left wing groups on the campus to put together a joint ticket for the student elections next semester"

"Sounds exciting" Daria said, honestly not knowing if she was being sarcastic or not, but revelling in the ambiguity

"Not really. Its probably going to be really dull and bureaucratic. I think you picked the wrong night to be introduced to Socialism" Joe said, somewhat dejected

As it turned out, the meeting wasn't actually that dull. Mainly because one group (ISO, was it? Daria thought) kept dominating the floor with their long, childish rants. Nothing of substance, just them throwing their weight around while everyone else, especially the meeting chairs, tried to keep their cool and remain diplomatic. After the meeting, Joe offered to walk Daria back to her dorm, which she accepted.

la-la-la-la-la

The night was cold and they shivered the whole way there. Daria zipped up her coat up all the way for once, and was wearing stockings, but her legs froze anyway. Joe too was wearing a few more layers than earlier. Daria kept looking over her shoulder, as though she was being followed. Joe noticed, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Joe said, feeling quite embarrassed

"I actually thought it was quite entertaining. But I was just a spectator. Its not like I was an active participant"

Joe then tried to once again sell Daria on socialism, using his best salesman voice, but her cynicism and pessimistic attitude towards human nature was too strong. As they spoke, icicles began to form around their nostrils.

"What if I told you that is all social conditioning?"

"It wouldn't change anything. Nature, nurture, the end result is the same"

His tone was starting to seem, flirtatious to Daria, so she decided to change the subject. She finally decided that this would be the moment to ask the question she'd been wanting to ask all night.

"So, is your brother feeling better?"

"Oh boy, I didn't tell you did I?"

"Tell me what? You said was he was in hospital" Daria said, as they entered the dorm building.

"Well, that's the truth, but its not the whole truth"

"And what is the whole truth?"

"The reason he was there. He was in hospital because..." Joe took a deep breath. Daria realised this was weighing heavily on him, but was not prepared for what came next.

"Try to understand this wasn't your fault. It was just a coincidence that it happened the night of your date"

"That what happened? What wasn't my fault" Daria was both annoyed confused

"The night of your date, he attempted suicide"

Daria felt sick, but didn't show it. It didn't matter that it wasn't her fault. She was now a part of this now, and was overwhelmed by the implications. However, her stoic facade never faltered.

"Where is he now?" she asked

"In the Psych ward"

"Is he taking visitors?"

"Yeah, I'll add you to the list"

As they reached Daria's dorm room, Joe pulled out his cell phone and texted Daria the details.

"Thanks" she said

"I'm sure he'll appreciate seeing you" he said, and they parted ways.

When Daria went in, she said nothing, but Jessica knew something was wrong. It was like the night of her date, but much, much worse. She also sensed that Daria didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't push it. Daria would talk about it when she was ready.


	7. The Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria visits Jason in the mental clinic, and sees his true self in more ways than one.

Daria went home for Christmas and the New Year. Everything unfolded more or less as she expected. They exchanged gifts, Quinn was in the midst of applying for college, and Helen forced Daria to help her. They caught one another up on their respective lives, with Daria holding back a few key details of course. Daria neither liked nor disliked the experience. It just was one of those things she had to do. Nevertheless, part of her was looking forward to returning to college.

The first thing she did upon returning to Boston was to visit Jason in the Psych Ward.

"I'm here to visit a patient" Daria said

"Name?" The receptionist asked bluntly

"Mine or the patient's?" Daria replied in a similar tone

"Start with the patient's"

"Jason Erickson" she typed a few keys on the computer

"And you are?"

"Daria Morgendorffer"

"I'm sorry, you're not on the list."

Daria was both annoyed and disappointed. She sat down to collect her thoughts and come up with a plan of action. She eventually decided to call his brother, Joe. Unfortunately, when she reached into her pocket to grab her cell phone, it wasn't there.

"Can I use your phone?" Daria asked the receptionist

"There's a pay phone in the hall" The receptionist said

She found the pay phone with little trouble and dialled Joe's number.

"They're not letting me see him" Daria explained

"Let me talk to them" he said

"Er, I'm calling from a pay phone"

"In that case, I'll call them" and they both hung up

Several minutes later, the receptionist called her name, and she stood up.

"This way please, Miss"

la-la-la-la-la

Daria was lead to the visitor's room, where Jason was waiting. She was shocked to see that he looked quite dishevelled and pallid in his faded black sweatsuit, his black dye job was starting to grow out, revealing his hair's natural dark blonde colour, and he appeared to have not shaved in about a week. Daria also realised this was the first time she had seen him without make up. It occurred to her that she was seeing the real him in more ways than one.

"Daria, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"One of the voices in my head recommended it. I think he's been here before"

"But how did you know…

Oh, my brother"

"Yeah, he explained what happened"

"What do you think of him?" he asked, trying to avoid the elephant in the room, if only for a little while

"Macho, smart, seems to care about you"

"Yeah, that's my brother for you. Always looking out for me" he said with a mixture of affection and bitterness

"So, how are they treating you?"

"Well, on the plus side, I'm eating regularly. But my hygiene and grooming is slipping. Can you believe they won't even let me have mascara or hair spray"

"The bastards!" Daria exclaimed, realising that she was using humour to avoid dealing with the situation.

"Go ahead, you can ask it" he offered

"Ask what?"

"The $64 million dollar question you're dying to ask"

"Why..." she began

"It wasn't you" he interrupted

"I get that, but why?" Daria asked, realising she didn't need anymore words than that.

He took a deep breath.

"Its complicated, but the short answer is, I had three term papers due, a job at the local library I hate, a brother breathing down my neck, and apart from you, no real friends to speak of"

Daria took particular note of his use of the word _friends_.

"In the bigger picture though, I've been dealing with these feelings since my mom died. Although my brother and dad tell me I was like this even before"

"Was this the first…?" Daria couldn't think of the right word

"Attempt? No. the first was when I was nine, just after my mom killed herself, then again at fourteen. So you see, in some sense, this was right on schedule" Daria was starting to understand his sense of humour and how it helped him.

"And I guess you don't have to worry about those term papers any more?"

"At least not until I get out, and I've been granted medical leave from my job"

"Very crafty. I approve" Daria joked

"So, how is Joe?"

"He seems to be holding it together pretty well, all things considered"

"He's always been the strong one" Jay said, showing a little vulnerability

"And since this whole thing is just a scam..." Daria tried to bring back some levity

"You want to know when I'm getting out of here? Well, its tough to say, but sometime in the next couple of weeks. Hopefully before classes go back. I'm hoping to make up all the papers I missed"

"I can help you with that" Daria offered

"Yes, I've heard you're quite the professional"

"I've heard that too"

"There's actually one more thing I wanted to ask you. About our..." he began

"Relationship?" Daria offered

"Actually, I was going to say date. Could we try again sometime, once I'm out of here?"

"Let me get back to you on that one" Daria said

la-la-la-la-la

"Well?" Jessica asked

"Well what?" Daria shot back

"Are you going to go on another date?"

"Its a big decision, it can't be rushed. Why am I even telling you all this?"

"Well, I did ask"

"In that case, I have a question for you. How do you date someone with a mental illness?"

"Funny you should ask. I have some experience in this area. In my case, it didn't work out. But perhaps you could learn from my mistakes"

And now it was Daria's turn to listen.


	8. The Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria meets some of Jason's friends and sees a new side of him.

Daria once again approached a sign in desk. She was becoming quite accustomed to the routine. After signing in, she noticed the table was filled with zines, and they were all free. She grabbed a handful, about Human Nature, Primitivism, the Spanish Civil War, Anti-Fascism, the IWW (she knew someone who she could offer it to when she was done reading it) and of course Anarchism 101.

"You're Daria Morgendorffer"

"Let me guess, my handwriting gave me away"

"Your sense of humour is just as he described" the young woman sitting behind the table said, in her outfit that looked like it was sewn together using pieces of leftover cloth. It took Daria a few moments to wrap her head around it.

"Then I take it my reputation precedes me?"

"It certainly does. Jay has told us all about you. You're his friend? Girlfriend?"

"One of those two, but to be fair, I don't think either of us knows at this point"

"Well I'm Rose, I'm glad you decided to come tonight" she said, her polite tone contrasting with everything about her appearance.

"Well, just don't go starting a cult of personality around me" Daria joked

Rose giggled "Daria, we're Anarchists. And Anarchists don't worship personalities". She paused, before adding "At least we're not supposed to". The last line was so soft, Daria barely heard it

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well, you picked a good night to come. We're going through the ABCs of Anarchy"

Daria raised her eyebrow, said "Sounds fascinating" and took a seat.

la-la-la-la-la

Daria sat more or less in the centre back of the room. There was maybe 25 to 30 people sitting around her, when a young man stood up and walked behind the lectern. His leather jacket, piercings and hairstyle made it quite obvious he was a punk. He took off his jacket, to reveal a shirt covered in patches. Everything about this guy made Daria hope to never run into him in a dark alley. However, that all changed once he spoke.

"Everyone, if I can have your attention please, I'd like to bring this meeting to order" he said, in a soft spoken, humble voice.

"For those who don't know me, I'm Thom and I'd like to start by acknowledging that we're on the land of the Massachusett people, and pay tribute to their history, culture and ongoing struggles. Now before we move onto tonight's agenda, is there any business arising from the last meeting?"

"Yes" A young woman stood up and said in an aggressive tone "I'd like to ask that we ask that man (and pointed to the individual in question) be asked to leave the meeting"

The young man in question slunk back into his chair. Another young woman stood up to defend him. "Haven't you done enough. You and your lynch mob, can't you see that you've broken him"

From there, the meeting descended into chaos and yelling. Daria also thought she heard someone refer to the guy everyone was yelling about was Autistic.

Unlike the previous meeting Daria had attended, there were two clear sides to this argument, and with some exceptions, they were split pretty evenly down the middle of the room. This contrasted with the other meeting which had multiple sides and the were spread pretty evenly throughout that room and were heavily intermingled.

The tone of the two meetings (or arguments) was quite different too. The socialists were just passive aggressively snarking at each other. This was a full blown yelling match. Daria grabbed her bag and prepared to leave. She saw from the corner of her eye that the guy who was the subject of the argument was about to do the same.

Just then, the doors flung open and in walked a figure with a bright light shining behind him. (Okay, the light was just in Daria's imagination, but it was still a dramatic moment).

"Hello everyone" Jay said and everyone crowded around him like a group of, well, worshippers. _What's that anarchists don't do again?_ Daria thought to herself.

Several people hugged him, including Terry (the guy everyone was yelling about), Rose and the guy chairing the meeting.

"Sounds like I missed a lot. Does someone want to fill me in?" he finally said. He took a seat and everyone eventually returned to theirs, and the whole sordid history of Terry and Jess (the girl calling for his expulsion), their relationship, their horrific break up was laid bare (Not that Daria cared). By the time they were done talking through the whole issue and trying to calm the whole issue (Daria noted how great Jay was at doing this), it was quite late and everyone was ready to leave.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to hear the talk I was going to give" Rose said, as she and Daria were leaving

"That's okay, I've got the zine. And if I've got any questions, I'll ask this guy" Daria replied, as Jay walked up next to her.

"Walk you home?" he asked. She nodded in agreement.

ia-la-la-la-la

Jay tried to sell Daria on Anarchism on their walk back. It was a pitch that sounded familiar and Daria was just as sceptical as last time.

"Its worked before, it can work again" Jay insisted

"Yeah, but look how it usually works out. Either you get purged or you sell out"

"Daria, don't you ever want to be a part of something, to believe in something bigger than yourself" he asked, as light from a street light bathed the two of them.

"Is this question personal or political?"

"Does there have to be a difference?"

"Are we talking about Anarchism or us?" Daria asked

"What do you think we're talking about?" and took a sip of water from a nearby drinking fountain

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?" Daria said, looking over her shoulder

"Why do you keep looking over your shoulder?"

"Because I'm fairly certain I'm being followed" Daria admitted for the first time

"I don't see anyone" Jason said, scanning the vicinity

"Neither do I, but I just sense it" Daria explained

They eventually reached the doorway to the dorm building. Jay turned to leave.

"Okay, you want an answer, here goes" Daria took a deep breath "I am not now, nor will I ever be an anarchist. As far as _we_ are concerned, I need to think about that some more"

"And as I've said before, take as much time as you need" and they parted ways.

la-la-la-la-la

"Well, what are you going to do?" Jessica asked, nosily

"As I said, I haven't decided yet" Daria said, firmly

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but, and don't take this personally, not with you"

"Your friend, Jane?"

"She'll know what to say" Daria said, unusually hopeful "She always does" Daria knew she was bending the truth, but didn't care.


	9. The Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria goes missing and her friends look for her. The revelation is boring and banal.

Daria had two things scheduled for today. Lunch with Jay, to tell him her decision, and then coffee with Jane to debrief. She showed up to neither. Both Jane and Jay became worried when she didn't show up. They both decided the best thing would be to stop by her dorm room to check that everything was alright.

They both went to knock on the door at the same moment, but then noticed each other.

"Hi, you must be Jane" Jay suggested

"I must be, and I guess that would make you Jane"

Jessica heard the exchange and went to open the door.

"Oh hey. I know who you two are. I've been looking forward to meeting you"

They then explained why there were there.

"Why don't we try calling her cell phone?" Jay suggested

"She lost it a few days ago. Let me call campus police" she suggested

"Before we do, we should try to find her ourselves. It could be nothing more than a miscommunication" Jay said

la-la-la-la-la

"Okay, don't panic. When did each of us last see her last see her?" Jessica said

"When I walked her back from the Anarchist meeting" Jay said

"She stayed at my place a few days ago" Jane explained

"Well, I definitely saw her leave this morning" said Jessica "And I saw her out the window"

"Then that's where we start. Do we have a picture of her?" Jay asked

"Her student ID?" Jane suggested

"She lost her wallet yesterday"

Jane realised this wasn't like Daria, but decided to put the thought to one side.

"I think I have one on my phone. I can transfer it to my computer and use it to make a flyer" Jessica said

"Good thinking. My brother knows someone who works for the campus printing service. I'll see if we can get a mass run done ASAP" Jay said

"And I'll make a phone call of my own" Jane said

"Okay, meet back here in one hour." Jessica suggested, and the others nodded in agreement.

la-la-la-la-la

After some introductions, Jane, Jay, Joe, Jessica, and Jane's friend Allison started handing out flyers in the courtyard in front of the dorm building. At first, it was a frustrating process. They had many false leads. However, they eventually discovered that she had been seen in front of the library, the main campus eatery, and then finally at the Sophomore Women's dorm. In the latter case, they got more and more people recognising the photo. Daria's outfit was so distinctive, it stood out and helped them immensely.

Finally, they found a few witnesses that swore she entered an empty dorm room, with another woman. However, the descriptions of that woman varied wildly. They knocked on the supposedly empty dorm room and got no answer. The door was locked, which was strange. If there was no one in the room, it should have been unlocked. At this point, they decided to speak to Campus police.

la-la-la-la-la

When Daria came to, the first thing she realised was that she was restrained. Her midsection was tied the back of an office chair. Not so tight as to suffocate her, but tight enough that she couldn't move. She tried to move her arms and legs, only to discover there were handcuffs attached to her wrists and ankles, with the other ends attached to the chair. Daria tried to piece together how she had…

Chloroform. She had been chloroformed. As she opened her eyes, she took a few moments to realise what she was looking at. Her Gothic lit textbook, some photos of her (this was getting creepy), some quotes of hers, such as "I have low esteem for everyone else", "How come even in my fantasies, everyone's a jerk", "hardly interested" and "Hi, I'm Daria, go to hell – Jane Lane".

There were also drawings of her, her student ID, her cell phone (so that's where those went), figurines that appeared to be of her, a candle, with a stain glass style etching on the side with the words "Our lady of Angst".

The final thing Daria noticed was a lock of her hair. This was a shrine. A shrine to her. Who would construct such a thing. There could only be one answer.

"Hello, Daria" A voice came from behind her

"Oh god, don't tell me…" Daria groaned, and the chair she was on was spun around.

"Well, what do you think?" Amelia asked

"I think you need a new idol" Daria stated

"But Daria, how could I ever look up to anyone the way I look up to you?"

"Amelia, you have obviously spent a lot of time studying me. But you don't know me."

"What do you mean, Daria?" Amelia was genuinely confused

"You obviously look up to me because you think I'm something I'm not. You think I'm the sort of person who stands up to authority. You think I'm a comic genius, bad-ass, and superhero, but I'm none of these things"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm just a mouthy kid with a lot to learn about life. So, if you're not going to rape me..."

"Rape you? But Daria, why would I do that? I'm not a lesbian"

"So, you're not in love with me?"

"Not romantically. My love for you is strictly platonic hero worship"

"But its not me you worship. Its the idea of me you've built up in your head"

"Daria, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, deep down, somewhere inside of you is an individual. One who is capable of thinking and acting for herself"

Amelia started crying, when there was a knock at the door. Amelia instinctively placed her hand over Daria's mouth. When the knocking stopped, Amelia returned to crying.

A few minutes later, the door was unlocked, and into the room burst Jessica, Jane, Jay, Joe and Allison, along with the campus police. They managed to free Daria from her restraints, and handcuffed Amelia.

"Let her go!" Daria exclaimed loudly

"But…" one of the officers said

"I said let her go!" she repeated, and the undid her cuffs.

"Joe, Jay, you guys have some experience with mental health matters. Could you..." Daria began

"We'll make sure she gets the help she needs" Joe said

"And then you and I need to talk" Daria said, addressing Jay.

"But first, Jane. I'm sorry I missed out coffee appointment today" Daria explained

"Well, you have a good excuse" Jane observed

"Do you want to make it up now?" Daria asked

"Sure" Jane said

"Are you going to join us? Daria asked Allison

"Sure" she said

"I'll see you back at the dorm" Jessica said, and then she left

"We'll send your possessions back to you, when we're done processing everything" one of the officers said

la-la-la-la-la

"So are you two, a couple?" Daria asked, awkwardly

They answered together

"Not really" Jane said and "Not exactly" Allison said

"We're just two people hanging out together, enjoying each other's company" Allison said, confidently

"And you're over that incident…?" Daria trialled off, thinking _what am I, a couples therapist?_

"Jane has set me straight, so to speak. I won't be doing anything like that again" Allison said, looking into Jane's eyes

"So, Daria" Jane decided to change the subject "That was quite the gesture back there. I never expected you to be so, well, forgiving"

"Well, I figured if you could forgive me over, you know, the Tom thing, I should learn be forgiving too"

"Are you alright?" Allison asked, empathically, deciding to address the elephant in the room

"Not really, but I will be" Daria said, stoically

la-la-la-la-la

Just as Jane returned Daria to her dorm, there was yet another knock. It was campus police, true to their word, with a box filled with the contents of Amelia's shrine. Most of it was hers, some of it wasn't, but she could deal with that another day.

"Sign here please, Miss Morgendorffer." She did and he handed her the box with both hands. It was quite heavy. Just as she'd placed it on her bed, there was yet another knock.

"Hi, Daria" it was Jay

"I guess we never did finish our conversation" Daria remarked, and the two of them left to find somewhere to chat, by themselves.


	10. Is It Summer Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria and Jason finally talk, Daria works too hard and her friends step in. Side note: Daria now has friends. Plural. And she wasn't even trying. Jessica asks Daria for a favour.

Just as Daria lay down in her bed, there was yet another knock.

"Hi, Daria" it was Jay

"I guess we never did finish our conversation" Daria remarked, and the two of them left to find somewhere to chat, by themselves.

la-la-la-la-la

_Just rip it off, like a band aid_ Daria thought to herself.

"I have thought a lot about this, and I think we should just be friends" Daria said

"Okay, I understand" Jay said, calmly. Daria was impressed with how calmly he was taking it.

"Should I explain my reasoning or..."

"That's okay. I think I understand"

"Well, that was much easier than I was expecting" Daria remarked

"Break ups don't always have to be dramatic or fought"

"I suppose so"

"But since you're here, there's something else I'd like to ask you"

Daria's eyebrow curled in curiosity.

"No, nothing like that. Its just that, since we've got finals coming up, I thought you'd like to study together"

"Oh" Daria hadn't been expecting that "I appreciate the offer, but finals is when I'm busiest. So many students needing last minute exam prep and all that. I've got about a million emails to get through, and I intend to answer them all"

"Good luck" Jay said

"And to you"

la-la-la-la-la

Daria did indeed have a full inbox, not to mention a full voice mail box. She managed to spend the next few weeks whittling them down. Realising, she couldn't help everyone, she turned some away, but still spent a ridiculous amount of time helping unprepared students though their finals, papers, presentations and so forth. She didn't get enough sleep, nor did she allocate any time to study herself. On the plus side, however, she was making money hand over fist. She wasn't sure if her mom would be impressed or applauded by it, so she decided not to tell her.

The stress took its toll on her, and while her students didn't notice, her friends did, and they began to worry about her. One day, she discovered the four of them, Jessica, Jane, Jay and Joe (the four Js) sitting on the floor of her dorm room, upon her return one day.

"Is this an intervention?" Daria asked

"In a way" Jessica said

"It hasn't escaped our attention that you're working really hard" Jane said

"Around the clock" Jay said

"And its affecting you adversely" Joe said

"Damn, and here I thought I was hiding it so well" Daria said, half jokingly

"So, we've put together an impromptu group study session" Jessica explained

"But most of us don't study the same thing" Daria objected

"And I don't even go here" Jane said, echoing a line she'd once seen in a movie

"But that doesn't matter" Joe stated "Here are the rules, pick up a book, relating to one of our fields of study and ask that person a question. Then that person gets to ask a question of someone. Any questions?" Joe explained

After several awkward seconds, Daria said "I guess I have no choice" in a somewhat annoyed tone, but the others realised that she didn't entirely mean it.

"Okay, who goes first" Daria asked, taking a seat on the floor. Everyone stared at her.

"I guess its me" she said, picking up a book

"Joe, Which Anarchist Trade Union were a key player in the Spanish Civil War?"

"The CNT"

"Which Stands for?"

"I don't know the Spanish, but in English, its something like National Labour Confederation"

"Good enough"

"Jessica, in what year was the Democratic Party founded?"

"1792"

"I'm sorry, the answer is 1828"

"I was probably thinking of its predecessor" Jessica picked up a book of her own "Jay, which religious/legal process was the story _The Pit and The Pendulum_ based on?"

"The Spanish inquisition"

"Correct. Bonus question, was it historically accurate"

"Not even close, but it was never intended to be" Jay then picked up a book "Joe, which union was the first to ever attempt organising prison labourers?"

"I believe that would be the IWW, or International Workers of the World"

"Bonus question, what is their nickname"

"The Wobblies"

"Correct"

Joe picked up a book "Jane, in what city state of modern day Italy was Leonardo DaVinci born?"

"That's easy, Florence."

"Correct"

Jane picked up a book "Daria, which 19th century novel helped codify most of literary vampire lore?"

"Bram Stoker's Dracula"

"Correct, and what year was it published in?"

"1892"

"Affirmative, Amiga"

"Jessica, which sitting president finished third in the US Presidential Election of 1912?"

"I believe that would be Grover Cleveland"

"I'm sorry, the answer we we're looking for was William Howard Taft"

"Damn. Jane, which part of his body did Vincent Van Gogh famously sever"

"His left ear"

"Yes, and in what year?"

"1888"

"Ding ding"

"Jay, who wrote the _Telltale Heart_?"

"That would be Edgar Allan Poe"

"Correct. Bonus question, according to the story, what was the murderer's motive?"

"We never find out. Its deliberately ambiguous"

"Yes"

"Jane, how did Vincent Van Gogh die?"

"He shot himself"

"Indeed" Jay replied

"Jessica, which linguist popularised the theory of Universal Grammar"

"That would be Noam Chomsky"

"Correct"

"Joe, what is the largest labour organisation in the United States?"

"The AFL-CIO"

"And what does that stand for?"

"The American Federation of Labor and…. Damn. I used to know this"

"American Federation of Labor and Congress of Industrial Organisations"

"Jessica, which linguistic theory is often contrasted with Universal Grammar?"

"That would be the Sapir Whorf Hypothesis?"

"Also known as…?"

"Linguistic Relativity?"

"Correct. Bonus question, which Amazon rainstorm tribe provides the strongest evidence of said hypothesis?"

"Damn, I don't remember"

"The Piraha people"

la-la-la-la-la

Several hours later, the study session came to an end, and Jay, Joe and Jane prepared to leave. But before they did, Daria decided to address them briefly

"I just wanted to say that, I've been though a lot this year, and I probably couldn't have gotten through without each of you. So, thanks" Daria said, her volume falling quite significantly towards the end.

"Back at you, Amiga" Jane said

What Daria didn't know was that this would be the last time she would ever see one of them.

la-la-la-la-la

Daria returned from her final exam for the semester feeling exhausted, but relieved it was over and confident about her grades, and the future. The study session had done its job and everything would be downhill from here (or so she thought). In a few days she would be back in Lawndale with her family.

Upon returning to her dorm room, she instantly recognised the look on Jessica's face.

"What do you want?" Daria asked

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Because I know you. So whatever it is, out with it" Daria insisted

"Okay, here it is" Jessica began

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: From here, the story will continue with A Cynical Journey, followed by Alternate Season 5/Daria's Creek the College Years. This story will be book-ended by another story called Daria: Final Year, which I will eventually get around to writing.
> 
> I wanted there to be a chapter entitled: College Bored (the name of season 1, episode 3), but the opportunity never came up. But I'll try to use it somewhere in a future story.
> 
> If you enjoyed the story, please like, comment on/review and share it, feel free to DM me here, or email me: 3285 and please recommend it to anyone who you think would enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you haven't already, please check out my earlier works and subscribe to future works when they're released.


End file.
